Chimchar vs Turtwig vs Piplup
Chimchar vs Turtwig vs Piplup is Peep4Life's fifty-sixth DBX! Description Season 4 Episode 11! The Sinnoh starters collide in their lowest form, which Pokemon will triumph? Intro NO RULES ' '''JUST BLOODSHED ' '''DBX Fight The three Sinnoh starters sat stranded on an island by Lake Verity. Professor Rowan had taken them in his briefcase when he was confronted by Commander Mars. Now he was gone, and the three Pokemon were left all alone with little food. Chmichar tried to hoard the food, but Turtwig and Piplup were having none of it; they struggled to retrieve the food and, ultimately, ended up sending the concessions into the drink. Piplup, Turtwig and Chmichar all glared at each other and began shoving one another, passing the blame. They all got a separate spot, circling each other. 'Here we go! ' Targeting their weakest opponents, each starter fired off a move: Piplup hitting Bubblebeam on Chimchar, Chimchar using Flamethrower on Turtwig and Turtwig using Razor Leaf on Piplup. Everyone was forced to eat a super effective move before Piplup and Turtwig came to a mutual agreement: Chimchar was at fault. Both Pokemon turned on Chimchar, Piplup using Fury Attack and Turtwig attempting Bite. Chimchar used his speed to flip over Turtwig and land in between his rivals. He connected with Acrobatics on Piplup, pushing him towards the edge of the island. Turtwig used this time to use Curse, raising his stats in preparation for Chimchar. As the fire type came in for Flame Wheel, Piplup hit Whirlpool, sweeping up Chimchar and his attack. With his attack extinguished, Chimchar fell in front of Turtwig, who used Tackle- pushing Chimchar on the edge of the island. Piplup pursued with Drill Peck, aiming to push Chimchar in. The fire monkey leaped, allowing Piplup to crash into the water. Chimchar then felt a crippling blow: a Bite to the ankle. Chmichar lost his footing and joined Piplup in the water. Piplup stabbed Chmichar in the back with his beak, leaving him drowning in the water until Turtwig performed Leaf Storm, leaving the now fatally wounded Pokemon to the mercy of the water. 'Chimchar eliminated by Turtwig! Two remain. ' Piplup and Turtwig then faced off. Welp, here goes nothing. Instantly, Piplup went for Drill Peck, nailing his grass type adversary. Turtwig's response was to use Giga Drain, sapping Piplup's energy. The penguin struggled against the attack and retreated into the water to recalculate. This of course, allowed Turtwig to use Withdraw, enhancing his defence stat. Piplup arrived, attempting Drill Peck, and the attack did very little. Shocked, Piplup struggled to avoid another Giga Drain before firing off a Hydro Pump. While not very damaging, the attack was pushing Turtwig around. Rather than attempt a close up match, Piplup carried on his long ranged assault, using Whirlpool. This was countered with Leaf Storm and Turtwig stopped the Whirlpool in its tracks. He then used Crunch, sinking his teeth into Piplup. The penguin cried out in pain before viciously striking with his beak. Pecks and Bites collided until Turtwig timed it just right and bit Piplup in the beak, trapping the water type. A momentary flinch allowed Turtwig to sink is teeth in. He then began a Giga Drain, torturing Piplup as he struggled against the jaw of Turtwig. As Piplup faded, he had one last move to play: Hydro Pump. The large volume of water blasted through the throat of Turtwig, filling up with too much water too soon and then, like a large water balloon, Turtwig popped- showering the area with blood, guts and water. 'Turtwig eliminated by Piplup! Piplup wins! ' 'DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:3 Way DBX Fights Category:Battle Royales Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:'Pokemon' Themed DBX Fights Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:Small Themed DBX Fights Category:'Creature' Themed DBX Fights